


Day Six: Mistletoe

by AgentSprings



Series: 198x Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Meddling Kids, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: The Jaundice and Bean's younger siblings decide they're tired of their older siblings lying about their feelings. So they take matters into their own hands.





	Day Six: Mistletoe

“Psst.” Cas woke up to someone poking her cheek and whispering. She opened her eyes and it was completely dark in her room, but she could still make out the outline of Lucy. 

“What?” Cas groaned and rolled over, snuggling into her new pillow. Almost everything in her room was new, Amanda and Hannah having surprised her and Sam with new beds, desks, dressers, and small decorations for their new rooms in Amanda’s house.

“Look what we found.” Lucy didn’t stop poking her back so Cas finally groaned and sat up, flicking on her lamp. In the sudden brightness, she could see Matt standing behind Lucy with something green in his hands.

“What is that? And why is it so important you had to show me at-“ Cas looked at her clock. “4:30 in the morning?”

“It’s mistletoe!” Matt said, shoving it into her hands. Cas studied it for a second before looking at the two of them with confusion.

“Ok, listen. If we put it up around the house maybe our siblings will all get over themselves and realize they like each other.” Lucy picked up a sprig and grinned at Cas.

“You mean all of them right?” Cas felt her own grin creeping over her house.

“Mhm,” Matt climbed onto her bed. “We know our brother. He likes your brother and both of the girls. What about your brother?”

“I got the same feeling. But how do we convince them of that?”

Lucy held up the mistletoe. “As long as Mike knows it won’t upset us he’ll be ok. He has a big heart.”

“Sam’s the same way.” Cas looked at them consideringly. “Alright, I’m in. Are we putting them up now?”

“Yeah, we have tape. Get every doorway.” Matt reached over the side of the bed and grabbed a small box filled with mistletoe and a small thing of tape, handing it to her.

“Got it. You two do downstairs, I’m sneaky and I can do up here.”

They all exchanged a conspiratorial grin before turning off the light and sneaking out of the room. Cas heard them slip down the hall and into the dining room. She counted to fifteen before creeping up the stairs. She started with Mike’s bedroom door, then Sam’s, Amanda’s, and Hannah’s. 

Outside of Sam’s she heard sounds from inside. She froze and listened, letting out a breath of relief when the sounds stopped.

It only took her 15 minutes of slowly getting every upstairs door before heading back down to her own room. On her way to her room, she saw mistletoe everywhere, every door and archway. She hesitated at her door before going further down the hall to where Lucy and Matt’s bedrooms were. 

“Lucy? Matt?” Cas whispered as she got closer to their room. She saw both of their heads pop out of the door to Matt’s room. Lucy lit up when she saw her. Cas hurried forward and slipped into Matt’s room with them.

“Who do you think is going to kiss under mistletoe first?” Cas asked, collapsing into one of Matt’s beanbag chair. Lucy laid down next to her and laughed.

“I think it’ll be Amanda and Sam.”

“Nah,” Matt shook his head. “Mike and Sam.”

“You guys have a lot of faith in my brother. I think it’ll be Hannah and Amanda.” Cas absentmindedly threw her arm around Lucy.

“Hey, Cas,” Lucy said, leaning against her.

“Mhm?” 

“Are you our new sister?”

“I, uh, I can be.” Cas looked at Lucy and then up and Matt. They both were looking at her with eyes full of hope.

“I’ve never had a big sister before, now I might have 3!” Lucy threw out her arms and jumped up, full of excited energy.

“Let’s focus on helping out oblivious brothers with their crushes. Then we’ll all be able to be official siblings.” Matt flung himself onto his back on his bed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he started snoring, quickly followed by Lucy. Cas smiled at both of them before looking at the ceiling.

“A little brother. Two little sisters.” Her eyes flickered closed. “I’ve never had little siblings before.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up in a strange room and had a moment of panic before remembering the events of the previous day. He relaxed back into the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the future. Hannah and Amanda had gone above and beyond for them, grabbing everything from their rooms and anything that looked important. Amanda had even found jewelry from their mom that they could give to Cas when she got older.

He hauled himself out of bed and sat, looking around the room. His room had a generic desk, dresser, and bed. Amanda had promised him that all of them would be able to go and get the furniture, as well as the rooms that they wanted in the house. Mike and Sam had been getting anxious, being as far from their siblings as they were.

He stood up finally and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a sweater and a worn pair of jeans. The only things that Amanda and Hannah hadn’t grabbed were his colorful windbreakers and joggers. He wanted to bitch about it but the only reason he wore them was to keep attention away from the injuries he usually had. Now that he wasn’t at risk for that as much he supposed it wasn’t as big of a deal.

“Sammy! I want breakfast!” Lucy called from downstairs. Sam rolled his eyes before smiling, no one but Cas had ever wanted him to make them breakfast before, it was a nice feeling.

“Just a minute!” He called back, tugging the sweater over his head and pulling open the door. As soon as he opened the door he saw Hannah in her door across the hallway, looking at his doorway. He glanced up and saw mistletoe in the doorframe, before glancing back down to meet Hannah’s eyes. 

“Morning Sam,” Hannah greeting with a grin.

“Morning Hannah.” Sam grinned at her and stepped across the hall, pressing his lips gently to hers. 

“Well,” Amanda’s voice cut in, causing them to break apart and glance over at her. “Someone had fun with mistletoe.”

Amanda was staring up at the ceiling, where another sprig of mistletoe was over her door frame. Hannah and Sam exchanged a look before Hannah took a deep breath and walked forward. Amanda looked down at Hannah and after a second bent down and pulled her up into a kiss. Sam watched with a small smile for a second before remembering Lucy had called him for breakfast.

He smiled at them again before turning and walking down the stairs finding Lucy and Matt waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They were both grinning at him as he approached them. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” They both said in a singsong tone. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs and pancakes?”

“Yay!” Matt and Lucy took off running for the kitchen and Sam followed with a fond smile. He had just crossed through the kitchen doorway when he bumped into Mike.

“Aw shi-oot. Sorry Mike,” Sam stuttered over his words but stopped himself from babbling when he looked up and noticed the mistletoe hanging over the door frame. He looked back at Mike’s face and saw him looking up at the mistletoe as well.

“So, uh,” Mike said looking down at Sam. “I think we’re supposed to-“

Sam cut him off by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Mike tensed up for a moment before leaning into the kiss. They broke apart when Cas walked passed and clapped for them as she passed.

“Cas!” Sam yelled, flushing dark red. Mike started laughing, hiding his own blush in Sam’s neck. 

“Alright, stop kissing your boyfriend, I’m hungry!” Cas hurried all the way into the kitchen, jumping onto the counter to sit next to Lucy.

“Our siblings are going to be the death of us.” Sam pulled back from Mike with a sigh.

“Yeah but you love it,” Mike called over his shoulder as he continued towards where he had been heading before running into Sam.

“Yeah yeah.” Sam rolled his eyes as he walked fully into the kitchen. Matt was arranging everything for pancakes next to the stove so Sam wouldn’t have to find it. Lucy and Cas were sitting on the counter across from the doorway and watching him.

“I would ask who’s idea it was to put up the mistletoe but I don’t think I really want to know.” Sam ruffled Matt’s hair and grinned at him as he looked at his cooking station.

“Well, we knew you all wouldn’t get there fast enough if left on your own,” Lucy said, giving him a small smile.

“Mhm, sure kid.” Sam started mixing the pancakes together, Matt by his side as his assistant.

“I mean, do you really think you would’ve kissed them all of the mistletoe hadn’t been there?” Lucy asked

“Oh come on! Sammy, you know as well as I do that it would take a miracle to get you to kiss all of them on your own.”

“What makes you think that?” Sam gave her a look as he started mixing together the pancakes. Matt handed him a bag of chocolate chips with puppy eyes at full force.

“Well, I know you and I know that you wouldn’t do anything with a potential partner if you thought it could in any way hurt me.”

“And Mike is the same way,” Matt piped up, watching Sam with rapt attention.

“So we figured we’d give you a little nudge and if we were wrong you just wouldn’t do anything. But the encouragement would help since you did want to do it.” Lucy jumped off of the counter and pulled plates out of the cupboard. Cas followed her lead and grabbed cups, both of them walking out to the dining room to set the table.

“I hate you both!” Sam called over his shoulder. He turned back to the pancakes and Matt, who was trying to hide his giggles. Sam laughed and ruffled his hair before pouring out the first few pancakes.

“Sammy,” Matt said hesitantly. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure kid, what’s up?”

“Do you really like my brother?”

“I- uh-“

“Because he needs someone who likes him. And if you hurt him I won’t hesitate to, well, cry really hard.”

Sam flipped the pancakes before turning to him and kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

“Matt, I swear to you I would never intentionally hurt your brother. I think your brother is one of the coolest and kindest people I’ve ever met.”

“Alright,” Matt tackled Sam in a hug before pulling away just as suddenly. “I’m gonna go help the girls.”

Sam watched him run out of the room, shaking himself out of his shock and pulling himself back to his feet to finish breakfast. Amanda slipped into the kitchen and started moving around the kitchen to help.

She turned on the oven to the lowest temperature and started putting the finished pancakes inside. She then started putting together drinks, tea, cocoa, and coffee.

“You booked it downstairs pretty quick after kissing Hannah,” Amanda said after a minute.

“The kids wanted breakfast,” Sam said, feeling defensive and wondering why.

“Are you sure that was the only reason?” Amanda asked, studying him closely.

“Yeah? Would there be another reason?” Sam turned off the stove and turned to look at her. She shrugged and avoided his gaze as she arranged the drinks on a tray. Sam studied her for a second before walking over towards her and touching her arm.

“‘Manda?”

“What Sam?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Amanda whirled around to face him, blinking in surprise. Sam took one of her hands and smiled at her. Amanda smiled back and nodded her head, a pink flush creeping up her cheeks. Sam reached up with his free hand and cupped her cheek, pulling her down into a soft kiss. Amanda relaxed immediately into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.

After a minute they pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, just breathing and existing in the same space as each other. Sam opened his eyes and pulled back a little, seeing her looking at him with more fondness than he had ever seen directed at himself. He felt his face get warm and he turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

Amanda caught his cheek and gently turned him to look at her again, smiling at him fondly before pulling him back in for another quick kiss.

“We should bring the kids breakfast,” She whispered to him, not wanting to break the mood of the space they had created. 

“I-uh-Fuck-uh-Yeah?” Sam stuttered for a second before shaking his head and looking at her. She winked at him before picking up the tray of drinks and walking out the kitchen. Sam watched her go for a second, running his fingers over his lips. He snapped to attention after a second and pulled the platter of warm pancakes out of the oven before walking towards the dining room.

“How long did it take you?” Sam heard Hannah ask as he walked in. “And when did you start?”

“We started at 4:30 in the morning, and it only really took us about a half an hour to do it I think?” Cas answered, grinning over at Sam as he walked in.

“You little devious children,” Sam rolled his eyes at them as he set the platter on the table. “So this whole thing had what goal in mind?”

“You all dating,” Lucy said, taking three pancakes and putting them on her plate. Hannah choked on her coffee and stared at the kids in surprise.

“Yeah! Are you all dating yet?” Matt asked.

“Uhm? Hannah looked at them before looking back at Matt. “Yes?”

“Yes?” Mike asked looking around in confusion before looking back down at Sophie.

“Yes!” Amanda and Sam said excitedly, taking each other's hands and looking across the table at Mike and Hannah.

“Wonderful! You’re all my siblings now.” Cas poured a cup of hot chocolate before turning to Matt and Lucy with a grin. “It worked!”

Lucy, Matt, and Cas toasted with their cups before dissolving into giggles. The older kids watched them with open fondness, relishing in their little family growing closer.


End file.
